Talk:Adventures in Slime and Space
What Nets? I have listened to Winston say the line a thousand times and I am still not clear what he said there. "Slimenic Nets"? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I hear "Slimic Nets" (i.e. like plasmic but slimic in the case of Slimer). Mrmichaelt 04:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I hear "Ecto Slimer" nets. I don't believe there is any possibility it is slimic and "Ecto" needs to be included in the title regardless of the slime word. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 20:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Funny you bring that up, even David Gerrold said in the commentary that a lot of the tech jargon he made up on the spot. Not that, in any way suggests the name is more wrong. From what I hear from Winston, it is Slimic Nets. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure where you are talking about. At the 4:50 mark, Ray says, "help me round them up. Grab an Ecto-slimer net." Winston isn't in the room. Did you mix ray and winston? or does winston use it somewhere else? As stated above, even if it is "Slimic," Ray does say "Ecto-" so that should be added to the name. It is funny (sad to some people) that we are discussing a term that a guy made up on the spot, but that is the sign of true fans I guess. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 20:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Edits Thanks for the edits, it must have been late when I was writing. One thing to watch out for: as discussed in the forums, consistency of tenses is the important. I wrote the article in past tense (one admin said he didn't want to make a rule on tense and the other said he preferred past tense. I agree so that is how I write). The edits (by MrMichaelt i believe) were all in present tense. This lead to tense shifts between all paragraphs and several within paragraphs. I fixed this already, but this is further evidence on why there should be a tense rule in the guidelines. Also ecto-electromolecular field is not a proper noun. It is a made up technical term so you can put a hyphen or space or not, but it does not need to be capitalized. Capitalizing strange or new words is a common mistake. The Banana 9000, Plasmic Strainer, or Containment Unit can be capitalized (but not necessary in some cases e.g. Doctor/the doctor) because that is the proper name of a device. technical terms such as electromagnetic field, psychokenetic destabilization, etc. are not capitalized. I may be anal, and you may not like me, but I write scientific papers for a living. I just want this to be the best wiki it can be (using proper grammar) IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 19:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you're making edits late at night or not, they've all had errors in them. Mine does. You left errors in this latest edit again. Everyone makes mistakes. :Psychokinetic. Not psychokenetic. :I don't have anything against the terms being capitalized or not. Mrmichaelt 07:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't want to get in the middle of this, but one thing I'd like to remind everyone about ongoing projects like this wiki; Change is constant, and aims to improve what was there before. Anyways, yeah everyone including myself make mistakes. That is when the next editor comes in later fixing it. The names of articles are one matter, but grammar and the perspective of the content is another. I like the fixes you did to this IthinkIwannaLeia as well as all the content before that was written by Mrmichaelt. I see two different types of editors that together made that article much more enjoyable. That is what I see. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I didn't mean to insult. I know no one is perfect and I am horrible speller. I just thought the tense shift thing might be a consistent problem since we already discussed it on the forums. Please feel free to inform me of any mistakes that I make consistently and thanks for fixing my other random errors. Off to the next article. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 20:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC)